I'll Come Back For You
by PuniPuni-Chii
Summary: Just read the story to find out! Another AU! Hope ya like it!


HEEEELLLLLOOO! Im finally back! I got one more ShinjixMina story for all of you! And this is kinda to celebrate my birthday today! This is another AU! Hope ya like it!

* * *

It has been days since the seniors' graduation, and Mitsuru along with Akihiko, and Shinjiro are preparing for the future. Mitsuru decided to move out three days ago, and prepare for college and to prepare taking over the family business. She moved out of the country to gain more knowledge. Akihiko went away yesterday to abroad to have a scholarship in boxing. All that's left is Shinjiro, and he'll leave the country the day after tomorrow to study culinary arts in abroad with Akihiko. He decided to delay it a bit to have some time to say goodbye to the others, to Minako.

Everyone, except for Akihiko and Mitsuru of course, are all in the dining room, eating breakfast made by Fuuka and Shinjiro. Minako was rather silent as all of her friends conversed enthusiastically.

"Umm, Minako-san… your eggs are getting cold." Ken reminded her in a friendly tone, smiling as he ate.

Minako half-smiled, speaking softly before taking a huge bite which almost made her choke. "Oh yeah, I was about to eat them!"

Junpei chuckled after drinking some coffee as he poked Minako's cheek lightly and repeatedly. "What's the matter, Minako-tan, you've been acting like a zombie since yesterday."

"Stupei, leave her alone… are you feeling well, Minako-chan?" Yukari sneered at Junpei as she slapped Junpei's finger off of her and turned to Minako with concern in her eyes. She added, placing her hand on her forehead. "You seem to have a fever… maybe you shouldn't go to school today."

"No, I'm fine. I can handle myself." Minako forcefully said cheerfully, removing Yukari's hand gently off her forehead.

"But you don't look alright, Minako-san… please, stay and rest for today. You must've been overworking yourself the previous days that triggered the fever. Your fever will only get worse once you continue moving around in school." Aigis stated in a worried tone as she felt Minako's forehead gently, and removes it after a few seconds.

Fuuka nodded in agreement, saying calmly as she looked at her sick friend. "Please, Minako-san. Stay at home until you get better."

"But…" Minako shyly whispered, pouting as she looked down at her hands placed on top of her lap.

Shinjiro grunted in his usual tone as he looked away from them, sounding as if he doesn't care. But on the inside, he wants to take care of her for today since he finished packing a few days ago. "Don't push yourself too hard. Stay at home and rest for today, got it?"

Yukari said as she quickly nodded. "See? Even he wants you to stay—"

"Oh please, he just wants to have Minako-tan all to himself for today and take care of her in her room!" Junpei laughed lightly, winking at Shinjiro.

"Shut your mouth, dumbass." Shinjiro scowled as he stood up, glaring at Junpei as he prevented his cheeks from getting rosy. He shook it off and said as he calmed down. "Whatever, well… it's getting late, guys…"

"Senpai's right. Let's get going. Bye, Minako-san!" Fuuka said as they all waved goodbye at her, going to the front door.

Minako heavily sighed, waving back. "Yeah, bye."

Before Junpei went out, he walked up to Koromaru and whispered to his ear as he brushed the fur from his ear. "Keep an eye on senpai, will ya? Well, bye, Koro-chan!"

"Woof!" Koromaru cheerfully barked as he watched Junpei exit the dorm. He then walks up to Minako's feet, and nuzzled his head against her ankle.

Shinjiro looked at Minako, and said blandly as he took the dishes from the table, and washed them along with the silverwares. "Hey, you should go up and change in your pajamas, and rest. You don't need to have a sponge bath since you already took a bath an hour ago."

Minako lightly giggled, standing up and walking up in front of him with a cheeky smile on her face. "You can sponge me if you want to, senpai…"

"What are you talking about!? Just go upstairs and rest, okay? I'll come in your room once it's time for lunch." He said in annoyance as he started to feel blood rushing to his cheeks, looking away from the girl. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he took off his apron after finishing washing the dishes. "If your head feels funny or anything, I could help you go upstairs."

"Aww, alright. Don't worry; I'm not that dizzy so I can go up by myself." she cheerfully spoke, walking away from him as Koromaru followed her. "I'll see you later…" she sighed, not looking at him as her faced turned in a gloomy expression, going up the staircase with Koromaru.

Shinjiro watched Minako leaves, sighing to himself as he frowned while running to the lounge and sitting in the couch. "Damn it… I'll make sure I'll have some time with her alone to talk about stuff and me leaving the day after tomorrow…"

As Shinjiro took a catnap, Minako locked her room and took off her clothing, leaving only her undergarments on. Koromaru sat quietly be the door, and slept as Minako put on her pajama bottoms. She sat on her bed as she buttoned her pajama on her body. Minako sneezed, and said softly after as she dropped her body in a lazy manner onto her bed. "They're right about me resting for today…"

Minako closed her eyes, and thought as she drifted to sleep. _"I'm also happy to have stayed at home for today… this way, I get the chance to be with you before you go…"_

Shinjiro woke up a few minutes later, and started to make lunch. Hours passed and he's done. "Maybe I should wake her up now… oh yeah; Mitsuru left me the keys three days ago." He said to himself, running up to his room. "Where is it…? Ah, here it is!" he chirped with a small grin as he pulled out a key in his drawer. He rushed out of his room, and went to the 3rd floor.

Shinjiro arrived in front of Minako's door, and leaned closer to hear if she's still sleeping. It seemed quiet, so he decided to unlock it with the key. He slowly opened the door and looked around, seeing that Minako was fast asleep with the covers on. He closed the door behind him slowly as he went beside her. He stood there, looking at the sick girl's vulnerable, yet serene expression. He smiled softly, kneeling beside her bed as he brushed his knuckles lightly onto her cheek. "Hey, wake up. It's time for lunch." Shinjiro murmured in a soft tone.

"Woof!" Koromaru happily barked as he went out from under Minako's bed, brushing his head onto Shinjiro's knee. Shinjiro gave him a gentle smile, brushing his hand onto it's head before turning back to Minako.

Minako's eyes slowly opened after feeling the warmth from his skin in contact with hers. She sat up, stretching her arms way up, yawning and turning to him with puffy eyes. "Hmm, alright. I'll just be a minute."

He stood up speaking again with a gentle tone. "Or, I could bring you some food here if you want to."

"Oh, no need for that. I can go down by myself." she replied, smiling at him widely as she jumped off her bed and walking up beside him.

Shinjiro grinned at her in a mischievous way, and swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style. He winked, saying happily with a light chuckle. "Well, I prefer to take you down there safely. Your head might feel fuzzy or something, so it's best if I carry down to the dining room."

The girl felt herself get even much warmer than before as her face was a few meters away from his. She blushed, speaking to him softly. "If you say so… my knees did get weak a few seconds ago…"

"Enough talking and flirting. Let's go down and." Shinjiro sighed, walking out of her room as Koromaru led them downstairs.

When the three had arrived at the dining area of the dorm, he gently placed Minako in a chair in the dining table. Shinjiro hurriedly sat across her after giving Koromaru his food. "So, dig in." he smiled at her as he spoke in a monotonous tone, getting some rice and meat balls into his plate.

"Wow, this looks amazing, senpai." Minako said with enthusiasm as she gazed at the food before her. She gets some to her plate and took a bite. "So good…" she muttered, cheerfully smiling as she munched.

"It's nothing really… I-I just wanted to make some food for you so that you'll get your strength back." Shinjiro said softly, lightly blushing as he looked away to hide it from her.

"Thank you, Shinjiro-senpai." the girl said to him with her cheeks in pinkish color, looking at him before turning to her food happily.

Shinjiro just kept his gaze away from her as he ate quietly. "Tch, whatever…" he croaked, munching on as he was still blushing softly from what Minako had just said to him.

When the both of them finished eating lunch, Shinjiro stood up and gets their plates to wash them up in the sink. "I'll take care of these. You go back to your room. I might come in later to give you a cup of tea." he said in a monotonous as he started to wash the wares.

Minako stood up from her chair and gave a quick glance at Koromaru, who was sleeping in the corner, and then she turned her attention back too him. She quietly approached the boy, giving him a tight hug from behind. "Shinjiro-senpai, you're avoiding the thing we should talk about." she said in a rather shaky manner as her face was buried onto his back.

He paused from his chore, sighing heavily as he looked down at the plates before him. "Mina—"

"You're going away, just like Aki-senpai and Ryoji-kun… my brother and best friend. And now, the person I love is leaving me!" she sniveled as tears started to fall from her eyes, making Shinjiro's clothing get wet a bit from her tears.

Shinjiro removed her hands around him gently as he turned around to face her. He cupped her face with his hands after wiping them off first with the hand towel beside him. "I know it's hard for you, but believe me, it's a lot harder for me to leave someone as important as you in my life." Shinjiro softly whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks in a gentle manner with his thumbs. As Minako kept crying, he started to speak again as he pulled her in for tight embrace. "Tsk, you know how hard it is to look at you when you're crying? You know, I'll be coming back after I graduate, and I'll come and visit during vacations and stuff. It's not like I'm going to die." he said with a light chuckle, giving her forehead a light smack.

Minako looked into his eyes which met his gaze instantly. She pouted, speaking as she stopped crying with her hands over his chest. "If you ever forget to e-mail me, I'll definitely punish you!"

"Whoa, you're starting to sound like Mitsuru, huh…?" he grinned as he pinched her nose jokingly. Shinjiro added as he held both her hands. "So, you'll be alright without me for a while?"

She smirked as she quickly nodded. "Of course, am I not the leader? Oh, and if you don't remember, I'm the one who kicked Nyx's ass!" Minako said in a proud manner, cheerfully smiling widely at the boy she adores.

"Me, forget? Not a chance. But you shouldn't move so much today since you still have a fever." Shinjiro said with a hint of concern as he placed his hand onto her warm forehead. He added as he placed both of his hands inside his pockets. "You should go up—"

Shinjiro paused as he felt Minako's lips plant a tender kiss onto his cheek with her hands placed on both of his shoulders, and her feet in a tiptoe position to reach Shinjiro. He blushed, turning to her as she looked at him with a sheepish smile and her cheeks in a deep shade of red. "I don't want to get you sick, so I just…" she shyly spoke, unable to continue her sentence, and twiddling her fingers.

"I don't really mind. I get sick almost all the time." Shinjiro smirked and said proudly. He leaned closer to Minako's face, with their lips crashing onto one another. He kissed her deeply, placing his hands onto her waist. Minako kissed back, blushing as her arms hang over his neck. She began to moan slightly as his hands gently tickled her thigh, which made them fall onto the cold floor.

Minako found herself pinned onto the floor with Shinjiro on top of her. "Umm, you're a bit heavy, senpai…" she whispered to his ear with her lips gently touching his earlobe, blushing furiously and softly smiling.

Shinjiro gazed deeply into her eyes, speaking as he supported his weight with his hands pushing the floor, keeping his position over the girl. The boy gave her a naughty smile, leaning his face closer to her face. "We should do this some other time, huh? With you on the top…"

She pushed him with all her might, sitting up and speaking as she blushed as he teased her. "God, you're starting to sound like Junpei, you know…"

"I was just teasing. Come on, I'll help you go up." Shinjiro stood up with a gentle smile, pulling her up to her feet.

"Alright. We'll talk more later tonight, okay?" She chirped, tightly holding his hand as they began to walk to the staircase.

"Sure." He simply said, giving her a wink as they went upstairs to her room.


End file.
